Insanity
by sei.to.the.rah
Summary: A shooting takes place at high school. Two sophmore girls are hiding in the nurse’s office. They pray for an escape. What will they do when God grants them that wish and takes them to the Naruto Shippuden World?
1. Escaping Death

**Insanity**

_Escaping Death_

It's another day of personal fitness/health, or gym. Only this day is different. This day is personal fitness day. "Yay! My favorite day of the year!" a short, auburn-haired, girl with dark brown eyes cheered.

"You're insane," was her friend's only reply.

The coach stood before the group of students. "Okay. Whoever's more physically fit, come down now and you'll begin the pacers test first."

"Yay!" The auburn-haired girl jumped up and began walking down the steps. She stopped and turned to her brunette-haired friend. "You coming?"

"You're way too active. And no. I'm going with the next group." The brunette sighed and began to doze again.

"M'kay." The auburn-haired girl ran the bleachers of the gym, skipping every other step. She took her place beside all the jocks and readied herself.

* * *

"Ms. Stubbs! Wake up!" A book hit the desk, waking up Ms. Stubbs. Ms. Stubbs has long brunette hair and bright green eyes. She was so surprised when she woke up; she fell out of her chair.

"Ow! My butt!" she whined.

"Were you sleeping _again_?" the teacher asked, annoyed.

Ms. Stubbs thought up an excuse. "No. I have a migraine and my stomach hurts. I think I'm going to-" she grabbed a hold of her stomach.

"Go to the nurse's office then. I don't need you throwing up in class." The teacher fell for her act… again.

"Okay." Ms. Stubbs got up and walked out the door. Once the door was shut, she skipped down the hallways to the nurse's office, unless she spotted a teacher of course. _'Another test out of the way!'_ her mind sang. She skipped down the stairs and around the corner. She made her way into the office, holding her stomach and staring at the ground.

"Hey, M! Another test?" the nurse laughed.

"Yep!" Ms. Stubbs smiled.

"So would you like water or doughnuts?" she asked.

"Doughnuts!" Ms. Stubbs cheered. Ms. Stubbs older brother was a total suck up to the nurse back when he attended high school, so she had a good reputation.

Ms. Stubbs sat on the bed in the room and grabbed a doughnut. The phone began to ring. "This is the school nurse speaking." The nurse responded. "Again? Oh dear. Alright. I'll be there shortly." She hung up.

"Huh?" Ms. Stubbs questioned.

"Ms. Dodson had another asthma attack. You'd think she'd learn to take it easy in gym. I'll be right back. Don't leave the room, M." The nurse left with an inhaler in her hand.

Ms. Stubbs sighed. "Chisai-chan did it again." She face-palmed herself.

* * *

The auburn-haired girl slowly opened her eyes. "Ow." She mumbled.

"Well, well, well. Fancy seeing you here… again, Chisai-chan." Ms. Stubbs smiled.

"Mae Mae-chan?" Chisai sat up and stared at her best friend.

"Chisai? Mae Mae?" the nurse questioned.

"Those are our nicknames for each other." Mae Mae explained.

"Ah." The nurse replied before responding to a message on her computer.

"Sooo?" Chisai began.

"You passed out from an asthma attack so the nurse dragged you down here." Mae Mae explained.

"Did I do all sixty-one pacers?" Chisai asked hopefully.

"No! You made it to sixty!" Mae Mae laughed.

"What?!" Chisai panicked.

"Don't worry. You did all of them. You passed out on your way up the bleachers because you couldn't breathe." The nurse said.

"Yay!" Chisai cheered.

"You just had an asthma attack… and you don't care?" Mae Mae asked.

"It means I worked hard." Chisai spoke proudly.

Mae Mae face-palmed herself. Chisai just smiled at her. A shot from a gun was heard from the hallway, making the girls and nurse jump. "What was that?" Mae Mae looked at Chisai worriedly. Chisai returned the worried expression.

"Girls, get in the corner and hush." The nurse ordered. The two did as they were told. The intercom came on and told us that there were intruders in the building and that they were armed with guns. The nurse locked the door and put a chair in the way.

"Pray with me." Chisai told Mae Mae. Mae Mae nodded. They both held hands, bowed their heads, and prayed.

"God, please protect us and everyone else in the school." Mae Mae began.

"Please don't let any harm come to anyone-" Chisai spoke but was interrupted by a knock.

"Girls, hush!" The nurse whispered. An arm punched through the glass and unlocked the door.

"Lord, save us from this place! We need you now more than ever! Please help us!" Chisai begged.

The door was kicked open and two men with masks over their faces held rifles.

"Get down!" The nurse jumped in the way as the two fired. Chisai and Mae Mae watched in horror as the she fell to the ground… still and… dead.

"We found ourselves a couple pretty ones." The shorter one told the taller one.

The two girls hugged each other. "God, save us!" Mae Mae screamed.

A bright flash appeared in the room until nothing but white was seen. The girls were still hugging each other for their lives. The light faded into darkness as the girls passed out.

* * *

Voices were heard in the background. "Where did you find them?" A familiar woman's voice asked.

"The woods." A male voice responded.

"Ehhhh. Five more minutes." Mae Mae said, rolling over.

Chisai quickly sat up at the sound of voices. "Where am I?" She panicked. "Huh?" She blinked.

"Ah. You're up." Tsunade spoke.

"Good morning." Kakashi smiled underneath his mask.

"Mae Mae-chan?" Chisai looked to the bed beside hers. Mae Mae was drooling over the pillow she hugged tightly. Chisai got an anime sweat drop. "Nice." Chisai sighed.

"If you don't mind, could you tell us who you are and where you're from?" Tsunade asked, turning serious.

"Um… I'm…" Chisai pondered. _'Should I use my real name or nickname?'_ She questioned herself. "I'm Chisai and this is my best friend Mae Mae. We're from America." Chisai introduced themselves.

Mae Mae let out a loud snore and rolled over; she fell off the bed. She shrieked as she fell and landed with an "OOF!" She sat up and looked around. "What's going on?" She yawned.

"Look." Chisai pointed at Tsunade and Kakashi.

Mae Mae glanced over at them then back at Chisai. "Am I in one of your messed up fantasies or something?"

"If it was one of my fantasies we wouldn't be in a hospital." Chisai pointed out.

"But that means-" Mae Mae looked terrified.

"We're actually in Konoha!" Chisai smiled excitedly.

"No-o!" Mae Mae panicked, shaking Chisai back and forth. "What have you done? You've doomed us both!" Mae Mae anime cried.

Anime sweat drops were seen on both, Tsunade's and Kakashi's, heads.

"I didn't do anything! I swear!" Chisai cried.

"Then how do you explain _that_?" Mae Mae stopped shaking her and pointed at Tsunade and Kakashi.

"I don't know. We were just at school and… well… there was a shooting… and we prayed… then there was a light… and now we're here." Chisai spoke slowly, thinking everything through.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Tsunade spoke loudly enough for them to hear. The door slid open. In the doorway stood a pink-haired kunoichi.

"Lady Tsunade." Sakura smiled. "I've been looking everywhere for you."


	2. Conflicts

**Insanity**

_Conflicts_

"Lady Tsunade." Sakura smiled. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Ah-h!" Mae Mae shrieked at the sight of Sakura before her.

"What's going on?" Sakura questioned.

"I'm not quite sure myself." Tsunade said, glancing at us.

Chisai leaned over and whispered in Mae Mae's ear. "Don't say anything stupid or insulting to Sakura no matter how much you hate her. This is Shippuden. She could kill us if she wanted-"

"WHY ARE THERE PIGS IN THE HOSPITAL?" Mae Mae screamed.

An anime vein made its way to Sakura's forehead. "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?"

"This can't be good." Kakashi sighed.

"Oh! Would you prefer cow?" Mae Mae smirked.

"That's it!" Sakura ran at Mae Mae with the attempt to kill. Right before Sakura smashed Mae Mae's head into the ground, Tsunade stepped in the way and pushed Sakura to the right, sending her towards a wall. Sakura stopped and turned around. "What was that for? Did you not hear what she just said to me?" Sakura screamed.

"I heard her, Sakura, but that gives you no reason to attack her. I thought I trained you better than that. You shouldn't let your anger blind you like that. Besides, she's not even a ninja." Tsunade said.

Mae Mae stuck her tongue at Sakura victoriously. Sakura glared back at her. '_If looks could kill._' Chisai thought to herself.

Kakashi coughed, earning everyone's attention. "Could you two ladies tell us why you're here?"

Mae Mae and Chisai looked at each other. Chisai then got in a pose and screamed, "We are disciples of God! We are here to bring the good news of Jesus Christ!"

"No, seriously. Why are you here?" Sakura asked.

"Those are fightin' words!" Mae Mae yelled at Sakura.

"They're insane." Sakura said, looking at Tsunade.

"What's your purpose here in the Leaf Village?" Tsunade questioned.

"I don't know. I don't even know how we got here." Mae Mae said truthfully. Chisai nodded even though she still was certain God sent them here.

"Where did you find us anyways?" Chisai asked.

"I found you in the woods just outside of the village." Kakashi answered. "Don't you remember anything?"

"Nope." Mae Mae answered.

"You said you're from America. Where is that?" Tsunade asked.

"Far away from here." Mae Mae spoke. They just stared at the two girls, still waiting for a real response. "Seriously. It's really far from here."

"Then how did you get here?" Kakashi questioned.

"There was a blinding light and we just sort of appeared here." Chisai said honestly.

"Lady Tsunade?" Sakura looked at her, waiting for a response.

"Seeing as their not ninjas, I guess they couldn't be a real threat." She said, still thinking.

"But, Lady Tsunade! We don't have any information on them! They're outsiders!" Sakura panicked, even though in reality she just didn't want them here after Mae Mae's comment on her being a pig or cow.

"Enough already. It's been a long day and I still have a lot of paperwork to take care of. Sakura, show these girls around and help them find a place to stay." Tsunade ordered.

Sakura sighed, but nodded. "Yes, Lady Tsunade."

Mae Mae face-palmed herself._ 'I can't believe that cow is the one showing us around.'_ She thought.

Chisai smiled and giggled at Mae Mae's reaction, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"Come on." Sakura sighed, motioning the two girls to follow her.

Mae Mae sighed, obviously annoyed, but Chisai smiled and followed willingly.

The girls walked out of the room and closed the door behind them.

"Kakashi." Tsunade faced him.

"Hm?" Kakashi looked at her.

"Keep an eye on them. Tell me if they do anything suspicious." Tsunade ordered.

"Yes, Lady Hokage." Kakashi spoke before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

"You already know I'm Sakura, so what are your names?" Sakura interrupted the awkward silence.

Mae Mae just muttered under her breath; it was most likely something insulting. "I'm Chisai and she's Mae Mae." Chisai introduced them.

"Doesn't Chisai mean small?" Sakura questioned.

"Yeah." Chisai smiled.

'_I guess it kind of fits. She's so short.'_ Sakura thought. "How old are you?"

"We're sixteen." Chisai answered.

"Sixteen? That means you're older than me." Sakura spoke. Mae Mae mumbled something under her breath. "What was that?" Sakura's eye twitched.

"I'm going to guess you're probably fifteen then." Chisai said, already knowing her age, but just trying to change the subject.

"Yeah." Sakura smiled. "I don't mean to offend you, but why are you two dressed so weirdly?"

Chisai looked down at her clothing. She was still wearing her gym clothes which consisted of a grey shirt, black shorts, and converse. She had forgotten to bring her high-top converse so she had to wear the knee-high converse she normally wears to school. Chisai always wore dark colors. She then looked at Mae Mae who was wearing bright colors. Mae Mae was wearing a striped pink and white shirt with a white shirt underneath, jeans, and flip flops. She had a jacket tied around her hips.

"This is the average everyday clothing people wear back in America." Chisai explained.

Sakura sighed. "I've never even heard of America and I've memorized every continent and country on the globe back when I was in the academy."

Mae Mae snickered. "I guess you're not as smart as you thought you were."

Sakura glared. "You are seriously asking for it!"

Chisai looked back and forth between them and sighed. _'Things aren't going smoothly.' _She thought to herself.

"Miss Sakura!" A voice shouted from behind us. We all stopped and turned around to see who was calling Sakura.

Konohamaru's squad ran up to us. "Oh, Konohamaru." She greeted.

"Where are you off to?" Konohamaru asked.

"The main village gate." She answered. "I have to pick up the morning pedestrian traffic ledger for Lady Tsunade. Then I have to show these two around the village." She spoke. "You want to come?" She offered.

Mae Mae motioned Chisai to move closer to her that way she could whisper something in her ear. Chisai did as Mae Mae wanted. "I say we ditch these losers. Come on." She motioned for Chisai to follow.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sakura crossed her arms and glared. "I'm giving up time in my busy schedule to show you around. You're not going anywhere without me."

Mae Mae sighed loudly. "You are _so_ annoying." Sakura's glare deepened. "Yeah. Keep that up. You'll get wrinkles."

Sakura growled and walked over to Mae Mae. "What is your problem?"

"Your face." Mae Mae said, giving a face of disgust.

"That's it!" Sakura threw a punch at Mae Mae. Chisai quickly pushed Mae Mae to side and on the ground, her receiving the punch in the process. She flew back into a building. Sakura gasped.

"You bitch!" Mae Mae glared at Sakura.

"I didn't mean to hit her! She pushed you out of the way!" Sakura yelled.

Chisai didn't move from where she landed. The three Genin ran over to her. "Are you okay?" Moegi panicked. Chisai slowly sat up, her right hand on her head.

"Yeah. I have a migraine now though." She rubbed her head in pain.

"You have a black eye too!" Konohamaru pointed out.

"Great." Chisai said sarcastically.

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to hit you." Sakura apologized.

"You'd better apologize, you ugly whore!" Mae Mae glared.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Sakura barked.

"You heard me!" Mae Mae yelled back.

"Stop it already! She already apologized, Mae Mae. I'm fine. I just have a head ache." Chisai stood up.

"She gave you a black eye. Why'd you push me out of the way?" Mae Mae questioned.

"I didn't want you to get hurt." Chisai looked at the ground. Mae Mae sighed and folded her arms across her chest.

"I'm sorry I hit you." Sakura apologized to Chisai again. She turned to face Mae Mae and sighed. "Can't we just get along? For the sake of Chisai not getting hurt." Sakura offered her hand to shake.

Mae Mae looked down at Sakura's hand and glared at it. "Fine; for Chisai. BUT ONLY IF IT'S STRICKLY BUSINESS!"

Sakura and Mae Mae shook hands, Mae Mae glaring at Chisai and mouthing 'You owe me big time.'

Chisai smiled and nodded.


	3. Leaving Already

**Insanity**

_Leaving Already_

"And then that Dora cat suddenly starts scratching me like crazy!" Konohamaru told us the story of his team's recent mission. He had his hands resting on the back of his head as we walked.

Sakura laughed. "We had missions like that, too. It kind of takes me back." Sakura smiled.

"Come to think of it, have you heard anything from Brother Naruto?" Konohamaru asked.

"Nothing… yet." Sakura said.

"I see…" Konohamaru spoke.

"He should be coming back soon though…" Sakura smiled.

We finally made it to the main gate of the village. "Hello, Izumo, Kotetsu." Sakura greeted.

"Oh look who's here…" Izumo greeted.

"Why don't you head on into town?" Kotetsu suggested.

"You'll see something interesting." Izumo told us.

"Something interesting…" Konohamaru pondered.

Mae Mae nudged Chisai in the side. "He's back, isn't he?" She whispered just loud enough for Chisai to hear.

Chisai nodded. "Yeah. It's the first episode of Shippuden. Why?"

"Just checking." Mae Mae whispered.

"Don't tell me!" Sakura looked towards the town.

Sakura and Konohamaru started running towards the town. "Wait for us!" Moegi and Udon followed.

"Quick! Here's our chance to ditch this place!" Mae Mae laughed and ran for the woods. Chisai grabbed Mae Mae by the arm and started dragging her towards the others. "You'll never take me alive!" Mae Mae screamed dramatically, earning anime sweat drops from Izumo and Kotetsu.

* * *

Chisai dragged Mae Mae all the way to where Sakura and the others were. Mae Mae kicked and screamed the whole time.

"For real…?" Sakura said, looking up at the orange figure on top of the pole.

"For real!" Konohamaru exclaimed.

"Naruto? Is that you, Naruto?" Sakura called to him. Naruto looked down at her. "When did you get back, Naruto?!"

"Just now!" Naruto jumped down excitedly. "Long time no see, Sakura!" He ran over to her.

Sakura's smile faded. "You've gotten taller than me, haven't you?"

"Huh…?" Naruto compared their height. "Oh! You're right."

Sakura smiled. "So? You think I've become a bit womanly?" Sakura asked, blushing.

Naruto smiled. "You're fine! You haven't changed a bit." Naruto gave a thumbs up.

Sakura turned away from him and folded her arms across her chest, pouting. Mae Mae couldn't help but snicker. Chisai nudged her in the side to make her stop.

"Brother Naruto!" Konohamaru yelled. Naruto turned his attention to Konohamaru.

"Sexy Jutsu!" Konohamaru transformed into a naked brunette girl.

"Ohh!" Jiraiya got excited.

"Wha--?" Sakura freaked out.

"How about that?! Pretty nice waist, hips and bust, huh?!" Konohamaru asked, transforming back to normal.

"Haha! Looks just like me!" Mae Mae laughed in a pose. That earned her some strange looks. Chisai sighed, embarrassed by her friend.

Naruto looked back at Konohamaru and chuckled. "Konohamaru… I'm not a kid anymore. And you too, shouldn't be using Jutsu… like that…

Konohamaru looked down in disappointment. Sakura looked at Naruto admiringly.

"That's such a boring Jutsu! Check out my freshly developed New Pervy Ninjutsu!" Naruto shouted. "Here we go!"

That did it. Sakura punched him hard in the face, sending him flying backward. "Hey, you idiot!" Naruto crashed into the earth, landing on his face. Sakura growled and walked towards him. She picked him up by the ankle and dropped him. "You haven't changed at all, have you, you jerk?!" She held him up by the front of his shirt. His face was blue. "After seeing each other for the first time in two years! You make me do this in barely two minutes! What am I supposed to do with the feelings of admiration I had for you earlier, huh?!" She shook him back and forth. "I'm not the least bit lonesome! Huh? God, I'm mad at myself!" Sakura continued shaking him. "Huh? Did you say something?" She growled.

Mae Mae looked angry. Chisai looked worried. Konohamaru's squad was hugging Jiraiya for their lives. "Sakura, please just put him down. I don't want anyone to get hurt again." Chisai requested quietly. Sakura threw Naruto on the ground, folded her arms across her chest, and turned her back to him.

Mae Mae stomped over to Naruto and pointed at him. She paused as Naruto slowly looked up at her. "That…" She began.

"Not again…" Naruto looked at her with fear.

"WAS AWESOME!" Mae Mae exclaimed with her green eyes sparkling brightly.

"Huh?!" Sakura turned to face her in complete and utter shock.

Naruto stood up and dusted himself off. "What… was awesome?" He asked.

"You're the creator of the Sexy Jutsu! I love that technique!" Mae Mae exclaimed.

"Really?!" Naruto looked shocked. Sakura looked even more upset than she did before.

"You've got to be kidding me! You actually like that-that pervy Ninjutsu?!" She screamed.

"Hell yeah!" Mae Mae cheered.

'_Oh Lord, please don't let them get in another argument.'_ Chisai prayed.

"Hey." Naruto spoke to Mae Mae.

"Yeah?" Mae Mae smiled.

"What's your name? Are you a friend a Sakura's?" Naruto asked.

"Pft. Hardly. We just met. I'm Mae Mae." Mae Mae introduced herself. "And over there is my best friend Chisai."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, but you can call me Naruto-kun." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Um… I would get that arm off if you value it." Mae Mae warned. Naruto did as she said.

Jiraiya coughed, earning everyone's attention. "We should go see Lady Hokage."

* * *

"Why didn't we go with them to the Hokage's?" Chisai asked.

"Because I didn't want to." Mae Mae answered.

"Sooo… What do you want to do?" Chisai smiled.

"Burn down the village." Mae Mae giggled evilly.

"I'm telling on you!" A little boy screamed, running away.

"I'll fucking kill you!" Mae Mae screamed, running after the boy. The boy started crying and running even faster.

"Mae Mae, no!" Chisai chased her. Mae Mae chased the boy into the crowd of people, losing Chisai in the process. "Well, this sucks." Chisai mumbled.

"Well, hello there." A voice greeted. Chisai turned her head to see a salesman motioning her to come closer. Chisai looked back toward the crowd. Seeing as she's already lost Mae Mae, she went ahead and walked towards the shop. "A young lady like you shouldn't be wearing rags like that. Here; try this on." He smiled. Chisai looked down at the clothing. It was a baby pink kimono with a lavender obi. It had long sleeves with bells at the ends, but it ended at mid-thigh.

"I don't have any money." Chisai said, trying to avoid wearing something pink.

"Tell you what. You take this kimono and tell people where you got it, and you can have it for free." He spoke.

"Free huh?" Chisai thought for a moment. "How about this. I take this kimono off your hands and give it to my friend of mine. We'll be sure to tell everyone where we got it." Chisai smiled.

"A friend? But this kimono would look so lovely on you." He smiled.

"It's just not my style." Chisai spoke honestly.

"I see. Well, what do you like?" He asked.

"I wear casual clothing; something easy to move in. I'm not going to run around in a kimono." Chisai told him.

"A traveler, huh?" The man placed a finger on his chin. "Alright. I'll give this kimono to you for your friend. Just be sure to let people know about my store. Now let's see." He thought for a moment. "I'm sure I have something for you. Not here on sale of course, but my sister might have something. She used to be a Genin so I'm sure you'll like it. Stay here." He walked into a building directly behind his store and soon came out holding a bag. "Here we go." He smiled.

Chisai took the bag and pulled out the clothes. There was a forest green shirt with no sleeves, a short-sleeved jacket that ended half the length it should, and baggy, black shorts that ended at her knees. The shorts had several large pockets. Chisai smiled. "This'll work. Are you sure you're okay with this? I feel bad that I don't have any money."

"Don't worry about it. Anything to see a pretty lady like you smile. I just don't understand why you wouldn't want to wear a beautiful kimono. You would look so lovely." He smiled.

Chisai blushed, but smiled at the kind man. "Um… Thank you. I need to go now. I need to find my friend." Chisai put the clothes back in the bag and placed the kimono in there as well. The man smiled and waved at Chisai as she disappeared into the crowd.

Chisai wandered around for a while, searching for Mae Mae. She was suddenly pulled into an alley by a bright figure. A hand covered her mouth. "Shh… Come on." The figure let go of Chisai. Chisai spun around and saw that it was Mae Mae who grabbed a hold of her.

"Mae Mae, what's going on?" Chisai asked worriedly.

"Sh! We have to get out of here." Mae Mae grabbed Chisai by the hand and took off running.

'_What's going on, and where are we going?'_ Chisai questioned.

They made it to the main village gate. Izumo and Kotetsu stared at them as they ran through the gate. They looked at each other then back at the girls. "What do you think that was about?" Izumo asked. Kotetsu just shrugged. "We should tell Lady Hokage." Izumo disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

The girls stopped. They were deep in the woods now… and lost. "Okay, Mae Mae. That's enough. Please tell me where we're going and why we left." Chisai frowned.

Mae Mae sighed. "Okay, okay. Long story short, I chased that kid down, duck-taped his mouth shut, and threw him in a dumpster. Now before you get mad-" Mae Mae explained herself.

"Mae Mae! Why would you do such a thing?!" Chisai screamed.

Mae Mae blinked. "Ouch." She rubbed her ears.

Chisai sighed. "Great. Now when they find that boy, we'll really be in for it. Real smooth." Chisai rubbed her head as if she had a head ache.

"If it makes you feel any better, no one saw me." Mae Mae smiled.

"No, Mae Mae. That doesn't make me feel any better." Chisai shook her head. "So now what? We can't go back to the village. Where do we go now?"

"I don't know." Mae Mae sat down by a tree.

"Well, I did manage to get us a change of clothes. I hope you like kimonos." Chisai pulled the kimono out of the bag and tossed it to Mae Mae.

Mae Mae examined it. "It's pink!" She exclaimed. "I'll where it." Mae Mae started stripping and changing.

"Do you have to change in front of me?" Chisai covered her face.

"We're both girls. I have nothing to hide." Mae Mae finished putting on the kimono. "Will you help tie the obi?" Chisai did so. Mae Mae turned around to face Chisai. "How do I look?" Mae Mae smiled.

"You look kawaii." Chisai smiled.

"I'm ashamed." Mae Mae lowered her head.

"Why?" Chisai questioned.

"I just am." Mae Mae sulked.

"Okay…" Chisai mumbled. "Now that we can't stay at the Leaf Village, I suggest that we go to…. the Sand Village!" Chisai smiled brightly.

"You just want to meet the Akatsuki." Mae Mae spoke. "And you want to see Deidara." She nudged.

Chisai blushed. "Maybe." She admitted.

"Okay then. Which way?" Mae Mae asked.

"Um… I don't know." Chisai observed the area. Mae Mae sighed.


	4. Awkward Situations

**Insanity**

_Awkward Situations_

Mae Mae was singing to the song _Family Reunion_ by Blink-182 as they walked. "Okay. I'm pretty sure Suna is southwest of here. Now the question is which direction that is." Chisai said as they unknowingly walked east.

They walked into a town. The girls had no idea what the name was since they couldn't read any signs. "Yo! You! Hey, you! Person! Fatty! You porkin' down the dumplings! Piggly son of a bitch! What town is this?" Mae Mae asked a young lady at a table.

She turned around, looking very annoyed. "Excuse me. I'm pregnant." She placed her hands on her hips. She was taller than both girls. She must've been about 5'5". She had her brunette hair in a messy bun with hair poking out. The lady had light brown eyes and wore a loose yellow shirt, long olive skirt, and a pair of sandals. She looked to be in her late twenties.

"Pft. Like I care- Ow." Mae Mae complained as she was nudged in the side by Chisai.

"I'm sorry. We're lost and have been traveling for a while now. Could you please tell us where we are?" Chisai asked the lady.

"You're in Otafuku Gai. Did you not see the sign at the front of the village?" The lady asked.

"Um… No." Chisai lied. She was too ashamed to tell her she couldn't read Japanese.

"Are you lost or something?" The lady asked.

"Kind of. We just left Konoha. We're trying to find Suna." Chisai explained.

"Well, you're off to a bad start. You went east. You need to go southwest to find Suna. You have to travel through the River Country to get to the Wind." She told us. Mae Mae was about to have another smartass comment, but Chisai nudged her in the side again. "I'm heading to the River Country to see my mother. I'm due any day and she wants to meet her grandson. Would you like to travel with my husband and me?" The lady offered.

"That would be so much easier. Please and thank you." Chisai smiled, relieved.

"No problem. It's much safer traveling in groups anyways. What are your names?" She questioned.

"I'm Chisai and this is Mae Mae." Chisai introduced them.

"I'm Cho. Come on. I'll introduce you to my husband." She motioned the girls to follow her. She led them through the town and to her small house. She told us to wait at the door as she went in to get her husband. Cho assured the girls their bags were already packed so it wouldn't take long.

A couple minutes past by and the door opened. A large man that stood at about 6'3" opened the door, Cho behind him. He was tan and very muscular. He had shortish dark brown hair. "Chisai, Mae Mae, this is my husband Kyo." Cho said, walking by her husband as he held the door open for her. He closed and locked the door. He was carrying their entire luggage, proving that he was as strong as he looked.

"Hello." He greeted. He held no expression on his face. His wife on the other hand smiled as brightly as a ray of sunshine as she grabbed his hand.

"What is this- Beauty and the Beast?" Mae Mae mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Cho sneered.

"Oh, I think you know-" Mae Mae began.

"May we go now? I'd like to leave as soon as possible." Chisai changed the subject.

They walked out of the village and onto the path. "Dude, where's the car?" Mae Mae asked.

"Car? What are you talking about?" Cho questioned.

Mae Mae stopped in her tracks. "What are _you _talking about?" Mae Mae shot back.

"Mae Mae, there are no cars here. Everyone does their traveling on foot." Chisai explained.

"Well, this place sucks." Mae Mae grieved.

They were walking for several hours, the whole time Mae Mae groaned and complained. She was complaining more than Cho. They finally arrived in a town. Cho said it was Tanzaku Gai. "We should stop here for the night." Cho insisted.

"Aw-w. I don't mean to be rude, but I was hoping to get there really soon." Chisai frowned.

"It's two countries away. It's not like we can fly there." Cho told her.

"There's someone really important there she wants to meet." Mae Mae explained.

"Oh. Well, we could always give you a map and a compass; if it's that important to you." Cho mumbled.

"Okay. See you. Have fun with the baby." Mae Mae hurried. Cho blinked, but handed them the map and compass.

* * *

It was dark. Chisai and Mae Mae walked along the moonlit path. "Hm?" Chisai thought out loud. There was a small building ahead. The lights were still on.

"Food and sleep!" Mae Mae ran to the building with her arms spread out to hug it. She hugged the building and ran inside. Chisai walked after her.

It seemed to be a small inn. "Chisai, I need food for my belly!" Mae Mae whined.

Chisai observed the place and saw a couple vending machines in the corner. "I wonder if we can get them to take American dollars." Chisai walked over. She pulled out a five dollar bill and put it through the machine. It took it. "LOOK, MAE MAE-CHAN! IT TAKES FIVE DOLLAR BILLS!" Chisai exclaimed.

"I want ramen and water." Mae Mae demanded.

"Okay! I just want my caffeine!" Chisai smiled brightly.

"Eat something. You're not going anorexic on me." Mae Mae ordered.

"Okay." Chisai continued smiling, clicking the buttons and placing more money in. Mae Mae found them a small table. Chisai went through the pop like no other. She kept going to get some more. "It's just like Dr Pepper!" She cheered. Chisai officially wouldn't be able to sleep that night. Mae Mae fell asleep with her head lying on the table once she was done with her ramen.

"Excuse me, ladies. Would you like to purchase a room?" An old man came over and asked.

"We spent all our money we had left on the food." Chisai frowned. "May we please still stay in here? We're not used to sleeping outdoors."

"Are you foreigners? You look different." He questioned.

"We're travelers." Chisai said. "We're not from anywhere near by though."

"I see. I guess we can give you a small room. It's not impressive, and you'll have to leave tomorrow morning."

"Thank you very much." Chisai smiled.

Chisai helped Mae Mae up and walked her to the room. Mae Mae laid spread eagle on the bed, snoring up a storm. Chisai on the other hand, paced back and forth in the halls and spent most of her time in the restaurant, just sitting there, taping her fingers against the table. "You're still up?" The old man questioned as he walked in the room. He handed her a cup of warm black tea.

"Yeah. I can't sleep. Thank you for the room though. Mae Mae-chan really needed to rest." Chisai thanked him. She took a sip of her tea.

The door opened. Two men walked through the doorway; both in black cloaks with red clouds. They wore conical straw hats with white cloth hanging down. One was tall and skinny; the other short and fat. Chisai began choking on her drink. This earned their attention. "Are you alright?" The old man patted her on the back. She was coughing for a little while but finally breathed easily. "Better?" He asked. Chisai nodded.

"Hey." The shorter person got the older man's attention. "We need two rooms. Now." He demanded.

Chisai looked over to the two men. It was Deidara and Sasori. They must've been on their way to Suna. Deidara met her gaze and she quickly looked away. The old man walked behind the counter and into another room. The two Akatsuki members looked at each other and nodded. Sasori followed the man into the other room. A scream of terror was heard from the older man. Silence followed. It didn't take much for Chisai to know what had happened. Sasori murdered the man. Why he did that, she was not sure of. All she knew was that she was not safe anymore. She had to get Mae Mae. She's always dreamed of meeting the Akatsuki, but she never realized what could happen if she did. She could be killed in an instant. Sasori wouldn't even waste time making her into a puppet. She was far too weak compared to them. She wasn't even a ninja.

Chisai looked up. Deidara was looking at her again; probably to see her reaction to the man's scream. Chisai looked down again and slowly scooted her chair back so she may stand up. Deidara took a step towards her. She quickly stood up and ran for the stairs. He chased after her. He jumped above her and landed in front of the stairs. He folded his arms across his chest. "Where do you think you're going, hm?" He asked, looking down at her.

Chisai thought for a moment. She had to protect Mae Mae. If that meant losing her life, she was up for it. Mae Mae was her best friend and the only friend she had left now that they were in this world. Deidara's cloak was opened, revealing his bag of clay. Chisai knew what she had to do.

"Hey, un!" Deidara shouted at Chisai. She took off to the front door of the restaurant after ripping his bag off of his shoulder. She knew this would make him follow her and leave Mae Mae and anyone else in the building alone.

Chisai threw open the door and sprinted into the woods. She may not have any chakra control, but she was naturally fast. She peeked over her shoulder and saw Deidara running at her at an unbelievable speed. "Shit!" She panicked, running even faster. It was so dark and hard for Chisai to tell the difference between a tree and open space. That's when it hit her. She ran into a large tree and fell backwards; the bag fell out of her hands and a couple yards away from her. She gasped and reached for it, but it was too late. Deidara picked it up. Chisai slowly looked up at him, tears forming in her eyes. She was so scared that Mae Mae would be hurt. It was bad enough that she probably wouldn't be there when Mae Mae woke up. Mae Mae would feel betrayed that her best friend ditched her in the middle of some country.

"Why did you do that, hm?" Deidara asked, annoyed. "Did you honestly think you'd get away with that, hm?"

Chisai looked down and shook her head. She was still lying on the ground.

Deidara sighed. "Now I have to deal with my partner for leaving, yeah. And you ripped the strap of my bag, un. What was the point of that, hm?" Deidara questioned.

'_Please let Mae Mae be alright.'_ Chisai prayed.

"Well? What was the point of that, hm?" Deidara waited impatiently.

Chisai sat up. "I didn't want anything bad to happen."

"So you took by bag- Wait, un. How do you know about my Ninjutsu, hm?" He asked.

"Uhh… I don't know what you're talking about. I just took your bag. I thought… there was money in it." Chisai spoke slowly, thinking it up as she went.

"You're not very good at lying, are you, un?" He questioned.

"No." Chisai looked at the ground with anime tears.

"You've got to be the worst thief I've ever met yeah." He stared down at her.

"Aw-w. I know." Chisai pouted.

"You're not even worth killing, un." He sighed and offered a hand up. Chisai looked accepted it and stood up.

They began walking back to the building. "Don't tell anyone you saw my partner and me, or I'll change my mind about letting you live, un." He told her.

"I won't." Chisai promised.

They entered the building. Chisai was appalled at the sight before her. The place looked as though a tornado had gone through it, and Mae Mae was in the corner of the room with her hands covering her head. Sasori was in the center of the room. Mae Mae looked over at Chisai. "Chisai-chan, you are alive!" Mae Mae cheered.

"Mae Mae, what happened?!" Chisai panicked.

"Huh? Oh. I laughed at him for playing with dolls." Mae Mae explained.

"They're puppets, you pathetic brat." Sasori glared. Deidara snickered. Mae Mae just giggled.

"So, Chisai. Where have you been? I was alone…." Mae Mae asked Chisai.

"Outside. I wanted to lour the Akatsuki away from where you were so you wouldn't get hurt, so I stole Deidara's bag and ran." Chisai spoke obliviously.

Mae Mae face-palmed herself. "Chisai, you dumbass."

"Huh?" Chisai was confused. She always was a little slow.

Deidara and Sasori stared at her. "How do you know who we are?" Sasori demanded.

"OH-H!" Chisai realized what she had done and covered her mouth.

Mae Mae realized the awkwardness going on. So she had a decision to make. She knew what she had to do.

"_Every night I see you standing on the corner  
Shaking that thing like you're playing Pop Warner  
Touchdown turnaround, play by play, keep the score  
Would you turn me down if I'm not what you're looking for_?" Mae Mae jumped on the table and began singing and dancing. Chisai caught on immediately and joined her on the table to sing _Touchdown Turnaround_ by Hellogoodbye.

"_I never knew you!"_ Chisai sang.

"_Don't give up on me!"_ Mae Mae backed her up.

"_I never knew you!"_

"_Don't give up on me!"_

"_I never knew you!"_

"_Don't give up on me!"_

"_I never knew you!"_

"_Don't give up on me!"_

"_Threw so hard!" _Chisai sang.

They went into duet.

"_Touchdown turnaround, I never see you around  
Anywhere or anymore, you are what I'm looking for  
Touchdown turnaround, everything is safe and sound  
Everywhere and every time, I am yours and you are mine_"

"Little League in '93 taught me how to take defeat  
Good thing there's no mercy rule in love 'cause I would long be beat  
Hit the ground, look around, but you're nowhere to be found  
Accept my loss and head back to the mound

"_I never knew you! Don't give up on me! (x4)  
threw so hard!"_

"_Touchdown turnaround, I never see you around  
Anywhere or anymore, you are what I'm looking for  
Touchdown turnaround, everything is safe and sound  
Everywhere and every time, I am yours and you are mine."_ They continued.

"_I never knew you! Don't give up on me! (x4)  
threw so HARD!"_ They sang.

"_STOP!"_ They sung and paused.

"_Touchdown turnaround, I never see you around  
Anywhere or anymore, you are what I'm looking for  
Touchdown turnaround, everything is safe and sound  
Everywhere and every time, I am yours and you are mine!"_ They sang.

"_Touchdown turnaround, I never see you around  
Anywhere or anymore, you are what I'm looking for  
Touchdown turnaround, everything is safe and sound  
Everywhere and every time, I am yours and you are mine!"_ They finished in a pose.

An even more awkward silence followed as the two Akatsuki members stared at them as if they were freaks of nature. "It was your idea to come here." Sasori said, glaring at Deidara.


	5. Deidara and Sasori

**

* * *

**

**I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews I've been receiving! I spaz out every time I get one.**

**My good friend, ****Yaoi-Gurl-Xia****, drew and colored a picture of Chisai and Mae Mae for me! Just look up **_**Chisai and MaeMae**_** on DeviantART. ^-^ Chisai is the short auburn-haired one with a green shirt, and Mae Mae is the one in the pink kimono.**

* * *

**Insanity**

_Deidara and Sasori_

An even more awkward silence followed as the two Akatsuki members stared at them as if they were freaks of nature. "It was your idea to come here." Sasori said, glaring at Deidara.

"You agreed to it, yeah." Deidara argued.

Sasori looked back at the girls. "Let's kill them." He suggested.

"How about let's not." Mae Mae smiled. Chisai sat down and let her legs dangle from the table. Mae Mae did the same.

"Yeah. Could you really kill a face like this?" Chisai pointed at Mae Mae. Mae Mae crossed her eyes and stuck her tongue out.

"Yes." Sasori answered.

"Huh- Oh! Mae Mae, wrong face!" Chisai yelled.

"Oh." Mae Mae said and gave the puppy-dog eyes. She even made her eyes water up. Mae Mae nudged Chisai in the side. Chisai sighed and rolled her eyes, but she joined her in the puppy-dog eyes.

"We can't kill that, un; even if it deserves to be put out of its misery, yeah." Deidara pointed at the girls.

Mae Mae broke out in laughter. "Aw-w." Chisai sulked. "You just don't understand!" Chisai ran up the stairs, pretending to cry.

"Hey! That's my line!" Mae Mae ran after her.

They ran into their room and locked the door. Mae Mae opened the window. "Hurry!" Mae Mae yelled at Chisai. Chisai grabbed their things and jumped out of the window and onto a tree. Mae Mae followed her. Mae Mae climbed down the tree and spread out her arms, ready to catch Chisai. Chisai threw their things down on the ground and jumped down. They took off into the woods.

* * *

The Akatsuki watched them run off from the roof. They appeared there after the girls ran off. Deidara jumped into the trees and chased after them from above.

He watched Mae Mae trip Chisai. Mae Mae laughed. "I only have to outrun you!" She laughed, running while looking back at Chisai. Mae Mae jumped over a bush and ran off.

Deidara jumped down next to Chisai. Chisai got up and looked at the new bruises on her knees from falling on them. She then looked up at him. "Well, this sucks."

* * *

Mae Mae was laughing as she ran through the woods and onto the path. That was until she ran right into Sasori and fell backwards onto her butt. "You asshole." Mae Mae pouted.

"You will answer our questions or die. You choose." He ordered.

"I'm not the right person to answer your questions. I just know your names. Chisai's your stalker." Mae Mae said.

Deidara jumped down from a tree, Chisai over his shoulder. "Got her, un." He smiled.

"Haha! Look who got caught!" Mae Mae pointed at Chisai.

"Look who's talking." Chisai came back with.

Deidara dropped Chisai on the ground next to Mae Mae. The girls sat back-to-back. Sasori faced Mae Mae and Deidara faced Chisai.

"How do you know who we are?" Sasori demanded.

Mae Mae sighed and pointed at Chisai. "Ask her. She's the fan over here. I just read her fanfictions."

"What all do you know about us, hm?" Deidara questioned Chisai.

"A lot." Chisai admitted.

"Like what, un?" Deidara asked.

"I don't know if I should say. It'll only get me killed." Chisai mumbled, looking at the ground.

"You'll be killed if you don't answer our questions." Sasori glared.

Chisai nodded and decided to tell them. She started with Deidara. "You're an S-class, missing ninja. You're nineteen, making you the youngest of the Akatsuki. You were originally from Iwagakure, although you readily abandoned the village for the opportunity of using your "art" more frequently as your village ridiculed you for it. You became an assassin bomber for hire, not caring who you worked with so long as you could use your artwork. Sometime after Orochimaru left Akatsuki, you were located by Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, and Sasori, who were under the orders of the leader Pain to recruit you. You refused at first, but were forced to join after being defeated by Itachi's Sharingan." Chisai said, looking at the ground the whole time. She looked up to see Deidara's shocked face.

"She knows your birthday and blood type, too." Mae Mae sighed. "She knows all that about each Akatsuki member. I don't know whether to tell you if she's a nerd or your biggest stalker."

"I'm not a stalker! I don't follow them around. That would get me killed. I just like looking up their information." Chisai smiled innocently.

Mae Mae coughed. "Stalker." She coughed again.

"Aw-w. I'm not a stalker." Chisai frowned. "If anyone's a stalker it's you, Mae Mae."

"Huh?" Mae Mae turned her head to look at Chisai.

"Sally." Chisai reminded her.

"Oh-h. Haha. Yeah." Mae Mae thought for a moment.

"Enough. How do you know all that about us?" Sasori asked.

"Internet." Chisai answered quickly.

"Internet?" Sasori questioned.

"I'm not going to waste my breath explaining it to you. It's complicated." Chisai told him.

Deidara still held his shocked expression. "So you know all that information about us, un? You're not even ninjas, yeah. Does anyone else know about us, hm?" Deidara asked.

"Kind of. My group of friends knows about you, but they don't know you're actually living beings. They only know you from… stories. So you don't have to worry about them. And we never told anyone else about you." Chisai explained.

Deidara looked at Sasori. "Should we take them in, hm?"

"That or we could kill them." Sasori suggested.

"Or you could let us go." Mae Mae said with a hopeful smile.

"I'm sure Leader will want to know about this, yeah." Deidara pointed out.

"They'll only slow us down." Sasori complained.

"No we won't. We're good girls. You can trust Chisai and Mae Mae-chan." Chisai said, smiling innocently.

"Yeah! Chisai and Mae Mae are good girls." Mae Mae spoke sarcastically.

Sasori sighed. "Fine, but if you slow down or annoy me, I won't hesitate to kill you." Sasori threatened.

"Yay!" Chisai cheered.

"You really shouldn't be cheering, un. Our leader is going to decide your fate, yeah." Deidara ruined the moment.

"Aw-w." Chisai sulked.

Mae Mae yawned. "I'm going to bed." She got up and began walking back to the inn. Chisai got up and followed.

"It's almost morning, un." Deidara pointed out. At that moment, it started raining.

* * *

Chisai and Mae Mae were in their room. They found a couple pairs of clean pajamas in the dresser that they put on. There were also a couple packages of toothbrushes and toothpaste in the bathroom that they were able to use. Mae Mae went straight to bed afterwards. Chisai would've gone to the laundry room to wash their clothes IF they had change. So instead, she had to wash the clothes by hand with soap in the bathroom. Once she was done, she hung up the clothes so they could dry. Chisai took a shower and dried her hair before going to bed.

* * *

There was a loud knock on the door. "Wake up, un!" Deidara yelled from the other side.

"Fuck you!" Mae Mae screamed, putting her pillow over her head.

There was a pause. Chisai quickly sat up and yelled, "Don't blow up the-"

It was too late. Deidara blew open the door and walked in. "You have thirty minutes to get ready, so hurry up, un." Deidara said before leaving and going back downstairs.

"How do you expect us to get ready when you blew up the fucking door?!" Mae Mae yelled. She didn't get an answer.

"I washed our clothes last night. They're hanging up in the bathroom." Chisai informed her.

"Okay." Mae Mae got out of bed and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. She turned on the shower. Chisai made the beds and spent the rest of her time watching the sun rise from the window. Mae Mae opened the bathroom door. She was wearing her kimono. "I'm done." She said with a toothbrush in her mouth. Chisai smiled at her and went in the bathroom to get dressed and brush her teeth.

Mae Mae didn't feel like messing with her hair today so she put it up in a ponytail. Chisai always had about four hair-ties around her wrist. Chisai found Mae Mae's eyeliner in her jean pocket when she was washing the clothes, so they both were able to wear that. She also found Mae Mae's MP3 player. Unfortunately for Chisai, she didn't have a hair straightener, so her hair was still wavy.

Mae Mae opened up the closet door. She found a pink messenger bag that must've been left by whoever was here last. There were paper and color pencils in it. Chisai put their extra clothes, new pajamas, toothbrushes and toothpaste, and shampoo bottles and body wash in it and put it over her right shoulder, knowing that Mae Mae would refuse to carry it.

The girls left the room and went down the stairs. Deidara and Sasori were having a conversation until they entered the room. Deidara smiled. "Ready, un?" Deidara asked. Mae Mae couldn't hear him over the music blaring in her ears from her MP3, but Chisai nodded. "What's with her, hm?" Deidara pointed at Mae Mae who was ignoring him, still angry about him waking her up.

"She's listening to her MP3 player." Chisai explained.

"Her what, un?" Deidara asked, confused.

"Music," was Chisai's reply.

Deidara still looked confused, but nodded and stood up. Sasori was already walking out of the door. The girls followed Deidara out of the building and watched as he pulled some clay out of his bag. Chisai noticed that his bag no longer was ripped. Mae Mae didn't seem to care what was going on.

Deidara made two large birds appear. He jumped on one of them and Sasori got on the other. Mae Mae took an earphone out of her ear. "You're not separating us." She said.

"I think that's for us to decide, yeah." Deidara smirked.

Mae Mae glared, but Chisai gave her a reassuring smile. "Fine, but I'm not riding with you." She said to Deidara. "I'm still mad at you for waking me up." Mae Mae walked over to the bird Sasori was on and climbed up.

Chisai walked over to Deidara's clay bird and examined it, trying to figure out the best way to get on. Deidara chuckled and offered her a hand up. She accepted it and got on. "How long will it take us to get to Suna?" Chisai asked him.

"How did you know where we were going, hm?" He questioned.

"Internet," was Chisai's response.

"This internet will be destroyed, un." Deidara said, making Chisai laugh a bit.

The birds took off into the sky. Chisai held on to the bird she was on for her dear life. She even hugged onto the head of the bird, hoping not to fall. Mae Mae on the other hand was scrolling through her music, looking for a good song to play.


	6. Chisai or Shizuka?

**Insanity**

_Chisai or Shizuka?_

The two clay birds were flying high in the sky. They've been above the River Country for a while now. It was raining hard and Mae Mae sat on the neck of her bird, holding onto it while Chisai did the same on her bird. They didn't have any chakra control so they had no other way of staying on.

A shriek was heard from Mae Mae's and Sasori's bird. "What is it?" Sasori asked, annoyed.

"It died!" Mae Mae anime cried.

"Who died?" Sasori questioned. "We're flying. There's no one around."

"My MP3 Player!" Mae Mae screamed.

"What's wrong, un?!" Deidara yelled loud enough for Mae Mae and Sasori to hear.

"Nothing! Let's continue!" Sasori yelled back.

"Nothing?! My life is at stake here!" Mae Mae screamed.

"Sit down, brat." Sasori ordered.

"I'll stand if I want to!" Mae Mae folded her arms across her chest. The bird began moving faster and she lost her balance and slipped. Sasori would've grabbed her if he wasn't inside of his puppet, but he couldn't. Mae Mae fell off the bird, screaming.

"Mae Mae-chan!" Chisai screamed. Chisai let go of the head of the bird and jumped off. She grabbed Mae Mae by the wrist. They continued falling at an amazing speed. Deidara sighed and made his bird dive down. The bird was getting closer and closer to the girls. "Mae Mae, let go of the MP3 Player and grab my hand!" Chisai yelled.

"I-I can't!" Mae Mae screamed. Chisai's hand was slipping from Mae Mae's wrist.

"Mae Mae, now!" Chisai ordered.

"No! I can't!" Mae Mae shrieked. Chisai lost her grip on Mae Mae. "Chisai!"

"Mae Mae-chan!" Chisai cried.

Deidara's bird dived towards them. He dove under Mae Mae and caught her, but Chisai continued falling. The wind began pushing hard against the bird. "Damn storm, hm." Deidara continued making his bird dive down. A bolt of lightning shot down in his path, forcing his bird to fly backwards and away from it. Chisai's screaming was no longer heard because of the storm. It was two dark to see her, too. "Damn it, un."

"Chisai-chan! Deidara, we have to go down! Chisai's down there!" Mae Mae panicked.

"I can't see her, un! She has surely hit the ground by now, hm!" Deidara told her.

Mae Mae's eyes widened. Her eyes began to water up even though the rain hid it. "Chisai-chan…" She mumbled. "Chisai-chan!"

* * *

"_No! I can't!" Mae Mae shrieked. Chisai lost her grip on Mae Mae. "Chisai!"_

"_Mae Mae-chan!" Chisai cried._

Chisai awoke with a scream as she sat up. She was sitting on a mat in the middle of a room. She looked down and saw bandages wrapped around her arms. The bandages on her had a reddish tint to them. She had no shoes on and bandages were around her legs. "Where am I?" She questioned. She observed the room. There was a light from underneath the door. She stood up and slowly walked to it. She wrapped her hand around the doorknob and opened it, peeking out of the doorway. She had to shield her eyes from the bright light at first, but she managed to walk down the hallway anyways.

Chisai found another door. She opened it and turned on the light. It was a bathroom. She saw a mirror and walked up to it. She had bandages around her forehead and she was covered in scratches and bruises. She was wearing a white nightgown that was a little baggy on her.

Footsteps were heard in the hallway, making Chisai jump. "Hello? Are you there?" An elderly voice called.

"Who are you?" Chisai yelled back.

An older woman walked into the doorway. "My name is Naomi." She had her grey hair up in a bun. She had a kind smile on her face. She wore glasses and a similar gown to the one Chisai wore.

"Where am I?" Chisai asked.

"You're in my home. My grandson found you in the woods. You were hanging from a tree and injured out in that storm, so he brought you here. You were bleeding, but I stitched up the wounds on your arms and legs and wrapped them up for you. I washed your bloodstained clothes. They're hanging up behind you. Are you alright now?" The lady asked.

Chisai nodded. "I think so. I'm kind of dizzy though."

"You should lay down then." Chisai's stomach growled, making her blush. Naomi laughed. "I'll fix you something to eat first of course." Chisai smiled at the lady's kindness.

"Tell me. What is your name?" Naomi asked.

"Um… My name- My name- My name is- I don't know." Chisai frowned.

"Memory loss, ay?" Naomi felt Chisai's forehead. "Come with me. I'll get you something to eat and drink. Then you can lie down and rest." Naomi insisted.

Chisai followed the lady to the kitchen and sat down at the table. "Look who's up." A young man greeted. He seemed to only be a few years older than Chisai. He wore a headband around his forehead. A weird design was on it. It looked familiar to Chisai, but she didn't know why. "How are you?" The young man asked with a smile.

"Confused." Chisai answered.

"She temporarily lost her memory." Naomi explained.

"Ah. I see. Do you remember your name?" He asked. Chisai shook her head.

"Well, that's not good. We have to be able to call you something. Hmm." He pondered. "You seem like the quiet type, so how about Shizuka?" He asked. Chisai thought for a moment, but nodded. "Okay then, Shizuka. My name is Satoshi." He offered her his hand to shake. She smiled and shook it. "Oh come on. You can do better than that. You're letting me do all the work. Shake my hand like you're in charge." He smiled. Shizuka laughed and shook his hand. "Now that's a handshake."

"I hope you like rice." Naomi put a bowl in front of Shizuka. She handed Shizuka a pair of chopsticks. She observed the chopsticks with curiosity. She looked as though she was a child first using a pencil.

"Hey, Grandma. You might want to get her a spoon." Satoshi told her.

"Hm? Oh. I'm sorry. I guess you forgot more than I thought." Naomi said, handing her a spoon. Shizuka smiled and thanked the elderly lady. Shizuka looked down at the rice and thought. She then bowed her head and prayed.

'_Dear Heavenly Father, please help me remember who I am. I'm lost and confused. I need you, Lord. Thank you for letting Naomi and Satoshi find me and help me though. I'm still not sure what's going on or where I am, but I still want to thank you. Thank you for this food and please… help me find out who I am. Amen.'_ She prayed.

"I guess she hasn't forgotten everything. That's a good sign." Naomi smiled.

"I didn't know you were religious." Satoshi said.

Shizuka nodded. "I'm a Christian. I would be nothing without God and Jesus."

"That's nice. Now why don't you eat?" The lady insisted. Shizuka nodded and began eating her rice.

* * *

The rain had stopped, but it was still dark. "Chisai!" Mae Mae called.

It had been three hours since they lost Chisai. They were searching for her from where she crashed. "Deidara!" Sasori yelled.

Deidara and Mae Mae walked up to Sasori. "What is it, un? Any signs of her, hm?"

"This is where she landed." Sasori spoke.

Deidara and Mae Mae looked up. The high branches of the tree were broken. "She's not here anymore." Mae Mae frowned.

"That means she's most likely still alive, yeah." Deidara told Mae Mae. Mae Mae smiled, but just slightly.

A breezed went by them. It was blowing northeast. Mae Mae looked up at the sky then at the direction in which the breeze was going. "Let's go that way." Mae Mae pointed towards where the wind was going.

"Why that way, un?" Deidara questioned.

"I just have a feeling." Mae Mae said, already following the wind. Deidara looked as Sasori before following Mae Mae. _'Don't worry, Chisai-chan. I'll find you.'_ Mae Mae thought to herself.

They came across a large river. "How do we get across-" Mae Mae began, but was rudely interrupted by Deidara throwing her over his shoulder.

"We jump, un." Deidara said with a smile.

"Damn it! Put me down!" Mae Mae began kicking and screaming. "I hate being picked up!" Deidara and Sasori jumped across the river, making Mae Mae scream even more. To Mae Mae's surprise, they made it safely across and Deidara let her down. "Don't you ever do that again!" Deidara just chuckled.

The continued following the wind until they came across a small home. It was on a farm. The sound of barking came as a large dog ran at them. It ran at a very fast pace and was heading straight for Mae Mae. Deidara stepped in the way and put his hand in his bag. The dog leaped over Deidara's head and continued running at Mae Mae.

"Well, shit." Mae Mae mumbled. The dog howled and jumped at her, only to flip over onto its back and start wagging his tail. Mae Mae smiled. "You remind me of Lucky." She said with a smile and rubbed the dog's belly. He wagged its tail happily while kicking his right leg back and forth.

"Stop playing with the mutt and come on, un. Let's see if these people know where your friend is, un." Deidara said impatiently.

The dog rolled back over on his legs and growled at Deidara, showing his teeth. "Kill the dog before I do." Sasori ordered.

"No!" Mae Mae said, hugging the dog protectively.

A ninja opened the front door of the house. "Who's out there?!" His voice shouted.

Deidara turned his head to see the shinobi on the porch of the house. He must've been a Chunin. While Deidara was distracted with him, the dog got out of Mae Mae's arms and ran at him. The dog bit Deidara on the leg. "Ah-h! What the hell, un?!" Deidara kicked his leg in the air and sent the dog flying towards the house.

"Don't kick my dog!" The shinobi threw some shuriken at the group. Deidara grabbed Mae Mae and they dodged the shuriken by jumping to the side.

Deidara put Mae Mae by a tree and told her to stay there. Mae Mae refused to do so and kicked him in the shin for coming up with the idea. "Stupid little brat." Sasori mumbled. Mae Mae ran towards the ninja and dodged a kunai.

"Don't attack me! I just have a question!" Mae Mae yelled.

Shizuka watched Satoshi try to take on the people outside by the window.

"Shizuka, come over here. You'll get hurt." Naomi said.

A girl in a pink kimono was running at him head on. He was about to throw shuriken at her. She then yelled, "Don't attack me! I just have a question!"

* * *

Satoshi ignored her and got ready to throw the shuriken, only to be tacked to the ground from behind by Shizuka. "What the--?" He yelled.

The girl stopped and stared at Shizuka. Shizuka got off of Satoshi and stood back up.

"C-Chisai-chan. Chisai-chan!" The girl in the pink kimono ran at Shizuka and tackled her in a hug. Shizuka landed with an, "OOF!"

"Chisai-chan, I missed you! DON'T YOU EVER SKYDIVE WITHOUT THE PROPER EQUIPMENT AGAIN!" She screamed and got off of Shizuka. She offered Shizuka a hand up.

"What are you talking about?" Shizuka asked, confused.

"Damn it, Mae Mae, un! If you EVER do that again, I'll kill you, yeah!" A blond ninja ran up to her. "Hm? Chisai, un? You were here after all, un."

Satoshi ran over. "How do you know her?"

"I'm her best friend." The girl said.

Shizuka looked confused. "Who are you people?"


End file.
